Celica Ayatsuki Mercury
Celica A. Mercury is the younger sister of Konoe Mercury, and aunt of Kokonoe. Her role is further explained in BlazBlue: Phase 0. Information Celica A. Mercury was Konoe's younger sister, Jubei's sister-in-law, and Kokonoe's aunt. She had brown hair in her youth, and was naturally gifted in the use of healing magic. She was stubborn and unable to ignore those who are in need. When she was a child, Celica's mother died of sickness and her father was always holed up in his lab. She briefly traveled with Bloodedge during the Dark War, whilst trying to find information about her father, Shūichirō Ayatsuki. After the Dark War, she watched over the Black Beast's remains and built a church, waiting for a chance to reunite with Bloodedge. She later was the foster parent of Ragna, Jin and Saya, and was killed by Yūki Terumi in 2192. She was also the previous owner of the Nox Nyctores, Deus Machina: Nirvana. At some time before Celica began caring for Ragna, Jin and Saya, she and Trinity Glassfield sealed Nirvana. Not much is known about Nirvana's time with Celica; it is only known that Celica was very close to her, and was immensely upset about sealing Nirvana, hoping that she would forgive her. Chronophantasma Celica is brought back from the past by Kokonoe to activate the Lynchpin located within Bang's Nox Nyctores, Phoenix: Rettenjō, which is now in Relius Clover's possession. Appearance Celica is a young woman with long, brown hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon, and bright red eyes. She wears the standard uniform of the Magic Guild with a red ribbon tie. After the Dark War, she was seen wearing a nun uniform. Personality Celica is a kind, generous, and sociable person who deeply loves her sister and friends. She is a sentimental individual who maintains a firm stance that all life is precious and will use her healing magic to assist those in need of it, regardless of who or what they are. She is also shown to be selfless to the point that she will shield a person with her own body without any hesitation. She develops affection toward Bloodedge as time goes by and seems to idolize him. She had difficulty interacting with Kazuma Kuvaru due to the uneasy feelings his presence evoked within her. It has also been noted by people (particularly Bloodedge) that she has no sense of direction, which usually ends with her getting lost. Powers and Abilities Celica has the rare ability to use healing magic. She has been shown to heal most wounds, although she cannot use her magic to remove illnesses such as seithr poisoning. She has also exhibited the latent ability to suppress seithr, and it is for this reason that Bloodedge looses the ability to use his right arm, right eye, and the Azure Grimoire. It is also for this reason that Celica is the key to Kushinada's Lynchpin, a device created to seal the seithr within the Gate and thus disrupt the source of the Black Beast's power. Gallery 72500 296921483744478 1941944152 n.jpg|Celica, as seen in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. 680426_4269206400903_1273539724_o.jpg|Celica A. Mercury, as seen at the end of the Chronophantasma trailer. File:Celica_A._Mercury,_Kazuma_Kuvaru_(Scan,_Phase_Shift_1).png|Scan Celica and Kazuma File:Celica_A._Mercury,_Konoe_A._Mercury,_Trinity_Glassfield_(Scan).png|Scan Celica, her sister Konoe and Trinity Caelica and Nirvana.jpg|Scan Celica, Valkenhayn, and Nirvana 124.jpg|Artwork Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Magic Guild Category:Humans Category:Phase Shift Series Characters